Viejos amigos, nuevos enemigos No5
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Ya se ha formado un nuevo y fuerte equipo de busqueda, Silver y Blaze son un gran apoyo para Sonic pero podran ayudar lo suficiente cuando se aparescan los criminales de esas tierras?...


**No. 5**

**Viejos amigos, nuevos enemigos **

Era el primer día de Sonic haciendo equipo con Blaze, habían quedado en hospedarse en la casa de Marina por mientras estuvieran buscando las esmeraldas. A Sonic le emocionaba mucho la idea de tener un nuevo mundo que explorar así que muy temprano, salio a recorrer tanto como pudo. Mientras Tails estaba reparando el detector de esmeraldas, con ayuda de Phanie y Marina

Tails: Que bueno que traje mi equipo especial para viajes, con esto podré construir lo que sea necesario en poco tiempo

Marina: ¿Que mas debes hacerle a ese aparato Tails?

Tails: Aun no consigo que funcione como antes pero se que puedo repararlo para que rastree tanto esmeraldas sol como esmeraldas chaos

Phanie: ¿Cuanto te tomará eso?

Tails: No estoy seguro…el daño que recibió durante la transferencia es mucho

Phanie: Sonic dice que eres el mejor con las maquinas y nosotras le creemos

Marina: Seguro lo harás en un parpadeo

Tails: Gracias, pueden traerme las esmeraldas, las necesito para configurarlo

Marina: ¡Yo las traigo!

Phanie y Marina tomaron las esmeraldas y se las llevaron a Tails pero, en el instante en que se tocaron, se creó una poderosa reacción electromagnética, la luz los segó y dejaron caer las esmeraldas al suelo

Phanie: "¡¿Que pasa Tails?"

Tails: "Es por estar tan juntas, como no lo pensé antes, dos esmeraldas tan diferentes no pueden utilizarse de esta manera"

Marina: ¡Has que pare!

Tails: "Hay que meterlas en algún contenedor para que se detengan"

Blaze, Silver, Shadow y Knuckles llegaron rápido al escuchar los gritos

Blaze: "¿Que sucede?"

Shadow: Las esmeraldas causan esto

Knuckles: ¡Hay que separarlas ya!

Mientras tanto, Sonic se encontraba en la punta de un gran árbol, observando el paisaje pero de repente vio la energía de las esmeraldas a lo lejos y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

En ese mismo momento, en el mundo de Sonic, Rouge se encontraba observando la esmeralda madre en su altar que era vigilada por Tikal y Chaos

Rouge: Sin Sonic y sin el Dr. Eggman, este lugar es demasiado aburrido, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a la esmeralda madre con esos dos vigilándola

Pero la esmeralda madre comenzó a brillar mucho de pronto

Tikal: ¿Que esta pasando?

Ambos retrocedieron ante el intenso brillo

Tikal: Algo debe estar pasando con las esmeraldas chaos

Rouge se escondió entre los arbustos al ver lo asustados que estaban Tikal y Chaos

Rouge: Esta bien…tal vez sea lo mejor quedarme lejos de ella

Mientras tanto en la tierra, Chris estaba en su laboratorio mirando su maquina tele portal. Había vuelto a salvo a su casa y logró recuperar su cuerpo de 18 años, al igual que en el mundo de Sonic, solo habían pasado 3 meses desde su partida

Chris: ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Sonic ahora?

Hellen (entrando al laboratorio): Tranquilo Chris, seguro esta jugando por allí como siempre…descuida él no esta enojado con tigo y lo sabes

Chris: Gracias

Hellen salió del laboratorio dejando a Chris solo con su maquina, pero esta sufrió un corto circuito repentino y se encendió

Chris: ¡¿Que pasa?

Una luz salió de ella, cubriendo el laboratorio. Hellen regresó asustada pero cuando la luz desapareció Chris ya no estaba

Hellen: Chris

En el mundo de Sonic, la esmeralda madre dejó de brillar

Tikal: ¿Qué fue eso?

En el mundo de Blaze, las esmeraldas dejaron de brillar

Phanie: ¿Qué fue eso?

Tails: Las esmeraldas crearon una reacción eléctrica al juntarse

Shadow: Debimos darnos cuenta de esto antes

Marina: ¿Que sorpresa no?

Chris: No es la única sorpresa

Todos se voltearon y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Chris parado frente a ellos con su cuerpo de niño y ropa grande igual que la última vez

Tails y Knuckles: "Chris"

Chris: Hola chicos

Tails: Chris, ¿como llegaste aquí?

Knuckles: Si, se suponía que habías regresado a tu mundo

Chris: No… no lo se y volví a convertirme en niño, ¿ahora porque razón?

Blaze, Silver, Phanie y Marina miraban a Chris confundidos

Phanie: ¿Quién es él?

Marina: Bueno ellos lo llaman Chris

Silver: ¿Que es un Chris?

Blaze: Se parece a ese tipo, el Dr. Eggman

Marina: Si pero este no es feo

Tails: ¿Fueron las esmeraldas las que te trajeron aquí?

Sonic: Es la única explicación

Phanie: Sonic, volviste

La cara de Chris se llenó de alegría al ver a su buen amigo de nuevo

Chris: Hola Sonic

Sonic: Que tal Chris, tiempo sin verte amigo. Sigues sin cambiar en nada

Chris: Yo veo que si cambiaron cosas aquí, tienes nuevos amigos. Hola me llamo Christopher, es un placer

Phanie: Hola, soy Stephanie pero dime Phanie

Marina: Soy Marina, la líder del grupo, es un placer

Knuckles: ¿Líder?

Silver: Me llamo Silver

Blaze: Mi nombre es Blaze

Chris: El placer es mió, "oh Shadow", pensé que habías desaparecido en el espacio

Tails: Mejor siéntate Chris

Knuckles: Tenemos mucho de que hablar

Mientras los muchachos le contaban a Chris todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días, Darcanor se encontraba en su base hablando con sus comandantes

Trino: Señor, ¿porqué seguimos esperando aquí?, déjenos ir a eliminar a esos sujetos

Blair: Por primera ves, concuerdo con Trino, aun que tengan las esmeraldas podemos ganarles sin problema

Dargar: No sabemos nada del Erizo azul, no nos conviene subestimarlo

Brandon: Aun así, un encuentro con él es la única forma de saber de que es capas

Darcanor: Un encuentro con Sonic no es una mala idea

Trino: ¿Pelearemos?

Darcanor: No, Blaze puede controlar el fuego pero él controla la luz, las esmeraldas chaos son vitales para mi plan de dominación… Quiero que vayan a donde esté Sonic y lo convenzan a él y sus camaradas de unirse a nuestro ejército

Blair: Suena divertido

Trino: No te emociones demasiado Blair

Blair: Mejor deja de hablar

Darcanor: No vuelvan con las manos bacías, traigan las esmeraldas aquí, sea cual sea la respuesta del erizo

Todos: Si señor

Los generales partieron dejando a Darcanor solo. En ese instante, Sonic y los demás habían terminado de contarle a Chris todo lo ocurrido. Marina trajo ropa de una tienda para que se pusiera, era roja, negra y azul y una chaqueta muy bonita

Chris: Entonces dicen que este es un mundo paralelo al suyo y que aquí hay un sujeto llamado Darcanor que quiere todas las esmeraldas para conquistar ambos mundos

Tails: Básicamente, pero no estamos seguros si fue Darcanor quien las trajo aquí

Silver: Estoy seguro de que fue él, es el tipo de cosas que hace

Blaze: Darcanor es despiadado, no se detendrá ante nada con tal de conseguir poder

Marina: Fue una gran coincidencia que llegaras aquí Chris

Phanie: No creo que haya sido coincidencia, creo que el destino te trajo aquí para que nos ayudaras con esta misión

Sonic: Phanie tiene razón, las esmeraldas te llamaron justo cuando te necesitamos Chris

Chris: Ja, ja. Pero Sonic, ¿no crees que el hecho de que las esmeraldas chaos y las esmeraldas sol estén en el mismo mundo, podría traer consigo consecuencias catastróficas para ambas dimensiones?

Knuckles: Tiene razón, miren lo que paso al juntar dos esmeraldas, Chris fue transportado desde su casa hasta aquí

Chris: Pero ¿porque volví a ser niño?

Tails: Talvez porque eran solo dos esmeraldas, seguro no tenían la fuerza suficiente y te quitaron años para poder traerte

Blaze: No podemos tomarlo a la ligera, si las esmeraldas no están en sus respectivos mundos, podrían causar un colapso entre ambos

Silver: Podrían fusionarse o incluso destruirse entre ellos

Shadow: Eso quiere decir que tenemos un tiempo límite para recuperarlas

Phanie: No pensé que corriéramos tanto peligro

Sonic: No hay porque deprimirse, todo saldrá bien. Recuperaremos las esmeraldas y detendremos a Darcanor

Marina: ¿Seguro?

Sonic: Tenemos un buen equipo verdad. Todo estará bien, lo prometo

Chris: Sonic tiene razón

Phanie: Sonic es genial, me hace sentir mejor

Chris: No era broma eso de que te gusta

Phanie: Soy mala ocultando cosas así que no me molesto

Marina: Ven Chris, te enseñare donde puedes dormir

Chris: Si, gracias Marina

Tails: ¿Silver, Knuckles pueden tomar las esmeraldas?, voy a tener que hacer todo un proceso para que se adapten entre ellas

Silver: (tomando la esmeralda) Esta bien pero ¿que harás con el detector de esmeraldas?

Tails: No podré hacer nada con el hasta que no haga algo con las esmeraldas, sin duda tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Knuckles: No te preocupes Tails, ahora esta Chris aquí para ayudarte con tus locuras mecánicas

Tails: Cierto pero no son locuras

Knuckles: Como digas

Sonic: Oye Shadow, ¿quieres venir un momento?, quiero preguntarte algo

Shadow:…bien

Sonic y Shadow salieron al patio a charlar

Blaze: Phanie, no entiendo como te gusto Sonic el mismo día en que lo conociste

Phanie: Es interesante, desde siempre tuve la capacidad de percibir los sentimientos de los demás. Cuando lo conocí sentí un aura pura y noble y cuando toque su mano, sentí algo tan placentero, fue cuando supe que debía estar con el siempre

Blaze: ¿Solo así?

Phanie: Bueno no fue a primera vista, mas bien fue después de ver todas las cosas que el puede ofrecer

Blaze: Creo que lo entiendo…

Phanie: ¿Enserio?

Blaze: Bueno…llegué a entender solo un poco

(En el jardín) Sonic: Shadow, porqué en la batalla de ayer te quedaste con nosotros y no fuiste con Eggman?

Shadow: …Fue por Molly

Sonic: ¿Quién es Molly?

Shadow: Una chica muy valiente que conocí en el espacio en nuestra batalla contra los metarex. Cuando Phanie me hablo, pensé en ella y en lo que querría que yo hiciera en ese momento

Sonic: Ya veo, bueno me alegra que estés de nuestro lado

Shadow: Yo busco las esmeraldas chaos, no te emociones

Sonic: Si tu lo dices, pero en verdad disfruto tu compañía, después de todo tu me salvaste aquella vez amigo mió

Shadow: …

Sonic: Bueno te dejos solo, iré a correr un rato. Regresare antes de que anochezca y dile a Phanie que no se preocupe "adiós"

Sonic se fue corriendo en un segundo, Shadow se quedo allí observando como se alejaba

Pasaron las horas, ya estaba oscuro, Phanie y Marina acababan de servir la cena pero Sonic aun no había llegado

Phanie: ¿Donde está Sonic?, ya se retrasó

Shadow: Dijo que no te preocuparas

Chris: Debió distraerse en el camino

Tails: Te acostumbraras a eso, es algo típico de el

Phanie: Con lo rápido que es y hace esperar a la gente

De pronto, Sonic entró de golpe en la casa frenando justo frente a la mesa para luego tomar la silla y sentarse

Sonic: Aquí estoy

Phanie: Ya era hora, ¿donde estabas?

Sonic: Solo corrí y perdí la noción del tiempo

Blaze: ¿Siempre entras así a las casas?

Chris: También se acostumbraran a eso XD

En ese instante, el rastreador de Tails empezó a sonar, mostraba la señal de una esmeralda

Tails: Parece que hay una esmeralda sol a solo unos metros de aquí

Phanie: Me parece muy sospechoso

Blaze: Puedo sentirla, esta cerca

Silver: Espera, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?

Sonic: Solo podremos averiguarlo si vamos

Todos: De acuerdo

Salieron de la casa siguiendo la señal de la esmeralda sol, lo que no sabían era que quienes tenían la esmeralda eran los generales de Darcanor esperando a que llegara Sonic

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a los cuatro en medio del camino

Tails: Disculpen, ¿no han visto una esmeralda por aquí?

Brandon: ¿Te refieres a esta?

Brandon saca la esmeralda sol verde

Sonic: La esmeralda sol

Blaze: Sonic, son los generales de Darcanor

Trino: Hola Blaze y Silver, veo que ya se recuperaron de nuestro ultimo encuentro

Dargar: Silencio Trino, no queremos pelear, vinimos a hablar con ustedes

Knuckles: Nosotros queremos respuestas, ¿fue su jefe Darcanor quien transporto las esmeraldas chaos desde nuestro mundo a este?

Dargar: Entonces ellos son del mismo mundo que las esmeraldas

Blair: Acertaron, fue Darcanor quien trajo aquí las esmeraldas, logramos conseguir esta justo después de que Blaze las separara

Chris: ¿Por qué quieren las 14 esmeraldas?

Brandon: Hay dos formas en las que pueden saber eso, la primera es viniendo con nosotros

Sonic: ¿De que hablas?

Blair: Felicidades erizo Sonic, Darcanor cree que tienes potencial y te invita a ti y a tus amigos a unirse a nuestro ejercito de Dangeros

Trino: Podrías ser el quinto general

Sonic: Gracias pero no gracias, no trabajaré con alguien que lastima gente inocente y a mis amigos, cierto Blaze

Blaze: Ah…si claro

Blair: Es una lastima

Brandon: Si esa es su respuesta definitiva esta bien, la segunda forma de saber lo que planeamos es ¡Venciéndonos!, entreguen las esmeraldas

Trino: O barreremos el piso con ustedes

Knuckles: ¡Porque no lo intentas!

Phanie: Si quieren pelea ya la encontraron

Blaze: Tengan cuidado, estos sujetos son mas peligrosos de lo que aparentan

Sonic: Eso lo juzgaré yo

Blair: Estoy de acuerdo

Blair saca su arma y le dispara a Chris con un láser, pero Sonic logra salvarlo antes de que impactara en él

Chris: Gracias

Sonic: Cuando quieras

Blair: Tiene una velocidad asombrosa

Shadow: No es el único

Shadow corrió hacia ellos y lanzó sus rayos chaos, los cuatro saltaron esquivándolos, Knuckles saltó he intentó atacar a Blair en el aire

Knuckles: Pagaras por casi lastimar a Chris

Pero Blair lanzó una onda de choque, Knuckles recibió el golpe y cayó al suelo pero se reincorporó de inmediato

Marina: Ellos tienen poderes especiales

Knuckles: Esa información nos hubiera servido antes

Blair corrió hacia Knuckles y trató de golpearlo pero él lo esquivó, los dos comenzaron a pelear y Blair trató de nuevo de golpearlo pero Knuckles logró detener su puño

Blair: Me gustan los hombres fuertes

Sonic: Entonces nos vas a adorar

Sonic llegó de improvisto y golpeó a Blair haciendo que cayera pero se levantó despues

Blair: No esta mal, eres bueno, que lastima que estés en el equipo perdedor

Sonic: Que curioso, estaba pensando lo mismo de ti

Blair: Espero que te guste esto

Blair sacó su arma y apuntó hacia Sonic pero unas finas dagas atravesaron el arma y la destruyeron

Blair: "¿Qué?"

Fue Phanie quien las lanzo, corrió hacia Blair y se puso en frente de ella

Phanie: No dejare que lastimes a Sonic

Blair: ¿Quieres pelear niñita?

Blaze: Te apoyare en esto Phanie

Phanie: Gracias

Sonic: Tails, llévate a Chris y a Marina a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargaremos

Tails: Antes toma esto

Tails le lanzó la esmeralda chaos a Sonic, luego trataron de escapar de ese lugar. Trino se acercó a Knuckles retándolo

Trino: Limpiare este lugar con tu cara equidna

Knuckles: No si yo lo hago con tigo

Knuckles trata de golpearlo pero Trino lo esquivó y Knuckles solo izo un gran hoyo en el suelo

Trino: ¿Es toda la fuerza que tienes?

Knuckles: Lamentaras eso

Knuckles arrancó un gran árbol del suelo y golpeó a Trino con el, Trino se levanta y toma el mismo árbol que lanzó Knuckles y se lo tira devuelta, Knuckles trató de protegerse pero Silver detuvo el árbol, antes de que impactara, usando su telequinesia

Silver: Te lo regreso

Silver manda el árbol hacia Trino y logra lastimarlo, sin embargo Trino se levanto y uso su habilidad especial de curación para sanar todas sus heridas

Silver: Ten cuidado Knuckles, este sujeto es tan fuerte como tu y puede curarse asimismo en segundos

Knuckles: ¿Hay mas cosas que debamos saber de ellos?

Silver: Pelea ahora y pregunta después

Silver levantó muchas rocas y un par de árboles y se los lanzó a Trino, él las destruyó con sus patadas, luego atrapó una gran roca y se la lanzó a Knuckles pero este la destruyó con su puño.

Shadow estaba luchando contra Dargar, estaba corriendo a su alrededor para tratar de confundirlo y luego atacó, creyendo que no se daría cuanta de donde venia, pero Dargar lo esquivó sin problemas; en ese instante activó un dispositivo de ondas sónicas, que traía en su muñeca, lastima los oídos de Shadow, este se tapó las orejas y cayó debido al dolor

Dargar: ¿Crees que puedes sorprenderme? ja, te equivocas, puedo escuchar y ver cosas como nadie en el mundo. No importa lo rápido que seas o que te confundas con la noche, puedo oír tu corazón y tus pasos, concentrándome puedo localizarte y saber cuando atacaras exactamente

Blaze: Predice esto

Blaze lanzó una bola de fuego y quemó el dispositivo, Dargar tuvo que quitarse el dispositivo para no quemarse, Shadow aprovechó y giró golpeando a Dargar haciendo mucho daño

Blaze: Por nada Shadow

Blair: Tu pelea es con migo

Blaze seguía luchando, junto con Phanie, contra Blair. Sonic izo su spin dash y trató de atacar a Brandon pero éste usó sus poderes y lanza una especie de ondas sónicas muy poderosas que paralizaron a Sonic y empezaron a abrir el suelo y a destruir los árboles y rocas

Phanie: ¡¿Que sucede?

Blaze: Son los poderes de Brandon

Blair: No se distraigan

Blair sacó otra de sus armas y les disparó rayos láser lastimando seriamente a Blaze y Phanie, el suelo se abrió por las ondas sónicas debajo de Knuckles, este perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó en una grieta pero Silver lo sujetó justo a tiempo

Silver: Te tengo

Trino: Pero a ti, ¿quien te tiene?

Trino corrió hacia ellos y de un golpe los mandó lejos y se estrellaron contra los árboles

Sonic trato de no caerse en las grietas, se arto y uso el poder de la esmeralda chaos, corrió directo hacia Brandon quien tenia la esmeralda sol en sus manos

Sonic: Detén esta locura y enfréntame

Brandon: Si así lo deseas

Brandon corrió hacia Sonic, los dos se enfrentaron cara a cara midiendo sus fuerzas pero la esmeralda chaos y la esmeralda sol reaccionaron provocando otro choque electromagnético. La energía separó a Sonic y Brandon, esta se hacia mas fuerte e insoportable cada vez

Dargar: Debemos separar las esmeraldas o la reacción no se detendrá

Blair: Me parece que es el momento de decir adiós

Brandon: Nos veremos muy pronto Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic: Cuando tu quieras

Los generales se fueron y las esmeraldas dejaron de brillar, los muchachos estaban lastimados pero se encontraban bien

Phanie: Ahora veo porque no pudieron vencerlos antes, son muy fuertes

Shadow: ¿Pero como supieron ellos de nosotros y del nombre de Sonic?

Knuckles: No se pero la próxima ves que vea a ese zorro

Silver: Le enseñaremos una lección

Blaze: Si lo aremos pero no ahora, debemos descansar y reponer fuerzas

Sonic: (usando el comunicador) Tails, ¿me escuchas?

Marina: "Sonic", ¿que paso, ganaron verdad?

Tails: Marina basta, ¿que fue lo que paso, están bien?

Sonic: Aun estamos en pie, regresen y les contaremos lo ocurrido

Tails: Bien, vamos para allá

Marina: Tu líder ya va en camino, no te preocupes Sonic

Sonic: ¿Mi líder?

Tails corta la comunicación y se dirige hacia donde estaba Sonic

Shadow: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Sonic: No lo se, pero si así son los generales, ya quiero conocer a su jefe

Los generales estaban en camino a la base de Darcanor

Blair: Me estaba divirtiendo con esos chicos hasta que esas niñas lo arruinaron

Trino: Estoy ansioso por ver de nuevo a ese equidna

Blair: Yo también

Dargar: Debo inventar algo para evitar las reacciones de las esmeraldas

Blair: ¿Y que opinas de ellos Brandon?

Brandon:…Sonic the Hedgehog…esto se pondrá interesante

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
